simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Military of Constantine
The Imperial Armed Forces is very well known in White Giant especially for it's effective counter guerilla tactics and conventional warfare. While it maintains an Modern Force, a large component of the Imperial Army is the Imperial Legionaire, and one special division. The 3rd Calvary Division is the most famous unit belonging to the Armed Forces of Constatine & Northern Kingdom, fighting in over 1,000 battles and noticable for being the only Calvary unit still in existance they are legendary for their bravery, and at times violent protocoll. 2894 was a turblent time during the civil wars in Kingdom of Constantine, as the 3rd Calvary managed to sway off many Coup attempts, and during the Second Great War, they led the first invasion into Calzador. The Unit is perhaps most famous for their past , those of which include former King of Northern Kingdom Samuel Hasburg. The Imperial Forces are headquarters Haldane, Constantine Imperial Army Constantine is divided into twelve Military Regions composed of forty-four subordinate Military zones Operational needs determine how many zones are in each region, with corresponding increases and decreases in troop strength. Usually on the secretary of defence's recommendation, the senior zone commander is also the commander of the military region containing the military zone. A military zone commander has jurisdiction over every unit operating in his territory, including the (Rural Defense Force) that occasionally have been a Federal political counterweight to the power of state governors. Zone commanders provide the national defence secretary with socio-political conditions intelligence about rural areas. Moreover, they traditionally have acted in co-ordination with the Secretariat of National Defense (SEDENA) on planning and resources deployment. With 196,200 Men and Women active, and another 740,000 in reserve they make up a large portion of the Military. The Imperial Army is the oldest and most veteran military in the southern hemisphere of White Giant, fighting not only rebellions but wars since the founding of the Constantinian Kingdoms, Despite their almost legnedary reputation, The War against had revealed a severe logstical problems in the branch. Imperial Navy and Air Corp The Imperial Navy of Constantine (INC) is the naval warfare service branch of the Imperial Armed Forces and one of the seven uniformed services of the Imperial Union. The Imperial Navy also has the The Union Federation’s largest carrier fleet, with 40 in service, two under construction, 6 more planned, and two in active reserve. The service has 317,054 personnel on active duty and 109,671 in the Navy Reserve. It operates 4,290 ships in active service and more than 3,700 aircraft. It is a blue-water navy with the ability to project force onto the littoral regions of the world, engage in forward areas during peacetime, and rapidly respond to regional crises, making it an active player in Constantino. foreign and defense policy. The Navy is administratively managed by the Council of the Navy, which is headed by the civilian Secretary of the Navy. The Department of the Navy is itself a division of the Chairmen of Defense, which is headed by the Secretariat of Defense. The Chief of Naval Operations is a four-star admiral and the senior naval officer of the Chairmen of the Navy. However, the CNO may not be the highest ranking naval officer in the armed forces if the Chairmen or the Vice Chairmen of the Joint Chiefs of Staff are Navy officers, who by law outrank the CNO. Imperial Space Force The Imperial Command Station is the center base for all of the ISF (Imperial Space Forces) regiments to report and rest. Headed by Sarutobi Wantanabe, a native of Kuntonakure, Constantine. Along with proposals of from Gaius Mustang, the Imperial Command is also a holding station for future colonist of Crysis. Cd875ca75ebcd0375cfaaf8087982b50.jpg|Olympian mid transformation. 17833-futuristic-robot-1280x800-digital-art-wallpaper.jpg|Promethean Characters-by-Patryk-Olejniczak_3dartist_3dart.jpeg|Olympian Assault Suit coppernia-city-futuristic-sci-fi-art.jpg|Mount Olympus prom.jpg|Olympian Agent JANICE sadf.jpg|A Leviathan, a forerunner beast. Sci-fi-Art-Seung-Jin-Woo-Invasion.jpg|ISF Cruiser Echo df.jpg|Forerunner Agao soldier tumblr_lvdi2qOoAp1qlw9xwo1_500.jpg|Forerunner raid on outer settlement 000030b1_medium.jpeg|Imperial Army Soldiers train in Taejukon 5442061653_df049d19b7.jpg|Constantino Imperial Soldier with officer masumune Despite the large number of ships in the Imperial Fleet, most are under staffed as Constantinos generally have no interest in Space Exploration; relying heavily on the Nordic population in Noravea to become astronauts. Dr. Wantanabe has also started the “Olympian Program” which Spartan and Souzai volunteers, undergo various physically demanding and mentally challenging test, then finally becoming an Olympian. The Olympian’s main purpose are a special task force group in the ISF, donning battle armour and tech suits, they are also able to become avatars for Titans, which are still in development Project Abraham launched the first real combat testing of the Olympians, which proved higher then what was first expected. The Olympians are the first in and last out of all combat zones of the ISF, members of the Olympians generally are pale skinned, no matter what originally ethnic they were previously, this is mainly due to two factors, lack of time outside their suit and the alteration of the body during the DETC. The Olympians’ range of operations numbers from Hostage Rescue to QRF, due to them being the first generation of ISF Special Shock Troopers, they are heavily autonomous and their combat decisions are rarely challenged. The Titan Initiative created The Titans, TITANS are remote controlled suits, similar to the Olympians, but a re used mainly for combating the Forerunner Leviathan, construction, bomb disposal and other highly dangerous task. Titans stand almost a kilometer in height, that being said, most need to be piloted by experienced Olympians or licensed officials. Finally the Prometheans are one of the last of Dr. Tenzo Yamato’s documentations, Prometheans are Guardian AI, assisting heavily to the Olympians, such as suit repair, armor recharge and pulse weapons. The Prometheans have much more slim armor then their human counterparts but as equally dense. . Praetorians The Praetorian Class Units are the newest expansion of the ISF under Empress Victoria, currently numbering 8,000, the Praetorians along with Titan and Olympian classes have been cleared for deployment in Constantine as a tool of diplomacy. Red Cell Infomation about Red Cell is classfied, any violators will deal with the Dai Li. Military history Because Constantino Culture is very similar to Calzadorian, The old Calzadorian War flag from 800 years ago is used as the Constantinos. King Andres' War (2978) The Imperial Ground Forces number around 90,000 with at least 500 tanks and 200 APC, Emperor Andres II has stated that he wishes for no survivors, before leaving to Aquitania. Two Italacan Field Armies numbering 200,000 will cut off the escape roots to the south, south west and northwest. Ardglassian Air Power will cover the remaining routes and bombared the fort. Mean while, Special Force groups from Ontario will destroy the network of tunnels leading to major cities. The Attack will commence on November 20th." General Jordan Rodriguez of the 4th Kwantung Army, this force was used to wipe out the last Ichiboro clan members and green tide cells. Foreign Military Exercises Constantine along with Erusea and Arendale , conduct monthly exercises in the new city of Griffindale, Constantine, along with the exercises, Constantine provides weaposn and other logistics to it's allies See: Constantino-Nevrondan War See: Prince Alexander's War See: Mara Incident Renaissance Era Military During the Renaissance, the rebirth of Tatenokai Calzadorian fasion took the stand for Aragonia, most of the images below are from that time. 601px-FoL_uniforms_02.jpg|Aragonian Military parade in the Tatenokai Military Attire 600px-LS_Musket_2.jpg|Military Firing Line, main tactic of the Renaissance. Russian soldiers during the boxer rebellion.jpg|Aragonian Soldiers Rank Category:Imperial Union of Constantine Category:Militaries